A Party on the Beach
by bbybear85
Summary: Grab your barf bags...Total SAP.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

"Have a good weekend, Miss Relena," the assistant called as she started for the door. "Happy birthday. Oh! And don't forget your dinner tonight, with Mr. Yuy. He was insistent that you leave at a reasonable hour, tonight."

"Yes, Jessica. I know. Thank you." Relena rubbed her knitted eyebrows with her fingertips, trying to release the stress. Her thick, caramel hair was falling out of its loose bun, after a day at the office. This had been such a long day, and having her most recent project kicked back _again_ was unthinkable. There was no end to the profane thoughts she had toward the stuffed shirts criticizing her prized pig.

Relena was jolted from her trance by the sound of her door opening. A tall man entered, his messy dark brown hair falling into his dark blue eyes. He was, for her tastes, dressed fairly well. He wore a full jacket and tie ensemble in a basic black, with a Champaign colored silk shirt.

"I know. I know," she said to the silent intruder. "I can finish it Monday."

"It's not like they'll be satisfied then, either."

Relena groaned, knowing he was right.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up by the arm. "I have a gift for you, before our date."

She reluctantly complied, looking back at her office as she left, as if it was the last time she would see it for a long while.

:::

_The fifteen-year-old heiress stormed down the sidewalk on a lonely Spring afternoon, ranting aloud in frustration about her father's most recent episode of being called away by business. She was mad. And had every right to be. It was her birthday, and he promised to be with her. But no. Business._

_Suddenly something on the beach below caught her attention. It was a boy, lying face down in the water!_

_She rushed to his side, calling the paramedics. She was moved by the handsome face. She felt like she was looking on a fallen angel._

_Suddenly, her angel awoke, violently pushing her away and covering his face. He was hiding his identity. When the paramedics arrived, he tackled them, leaving most of them unconscious as he stole the van. _

_What had she gotten herself into, now?_

:::

"Don't look," Heero warned in a cold tone, glancing back at her closed eyes before opening the door. He took her by the hand, leading her blindly into her bedroom. "Now," he said, signaling her to open her eyes.

The girl's light blue orbs danced with emotion as she looked on. Across her bed lay a gorgeous cream colored, summer cocktail dress. It was one shoulder and silk, embellished with soft pink and blue silk flowers, trailing down the strap and fading off just over halfway across the chest. The layered hem danced airily over where her knees would be, falling lower in the back, opposite the strap, and meeting in a point, just above the knee, hinting at a thigh. By the top shoulder lay a diamond choker necklace and a pink silk hair pin, identical to the flowers that decorated the gown. On the floor were matching cream colored, 1" heeled sandals. Relena looked up at her boyfriend, smiling, in shock.

"For you," he bowed slightly, indicating the outfit with a wave of his hand.

"It's gorgeous, Heero!"

"Well, I know you'd probably not rather a stuffy old ball gown this birthday, but I still wanted you to dress up. I hope you feel comfortable in it."

"For tonight?"

"Preferably." He winked as he backed out of the room, closing the door with a secret smile on his face.

:::

"_I do hope I will see you, next week?" The dirty blond haired man gave little to the imagination on his plans for his newfound crush. The sultry flash in his eyes was enough to make Relena blush as he kissed her hand._

"_I am planning on being there," Relena laughed. She was embarrassed, but she'd be damned to let that stop her from flirting. She'd been waiting a long time to be shown this much attention, and she was sucking it up._

_With a soft parting, Relena made her way out of the ballroom to the hotel elevator. Her security chief stepped out of the shadows, following at her heels. Relena could feel his angry stare as she stepped onto the elevator with him, evading his scolding gaze. 29. She pressed the button, then folded her hands in front of her and looked down, studying the front of her formal dress._

_He was silent. She could feel the agitation, like bugs crawling up one side of her. She'd upset him._

_Suddenly he stepped in front of her, pushing the emergency stop button._

_She swallowed, still looking at her dress as she waited._

"_What was _that_?"_

"_What?" She looked into his eyes, with a mask of eternal innocence._

"_You and that—man?"_

"_Heero, I don't know what you are referring to," she lied. "Do you mean the one who was smiling at me?"_

"_The one _you_ were smiling at," he growled. "With _that_ smile."_

"_What smile?"_

"_The one you only use—" He stopped himself. "You were flirting," he corrected himself._

"_And that's a problem because—?"_

"_Relena, you know why."_

_She cocked an eyebrow, holding to her guns. The only way he would win this argument was by giving up his pride._

"_Frankly, Heero Yuy," she said. "I'm a single twenty-two year old woman. If I choose to flirt with a man, there is nothing wrong with it."_

_He looked away, anger flashing across his otherwise statuesque face. _

"_Unless it bothers you?" _

_He said nothing._

"_Oh, how silly," she quipped. "It would only bother you, if you were _jealous_."_

_Heero's eyes widened at the accusation. He wouldn't stand for it. He leaned back in front of her and disengaged the stop button._

_Relena was unsatisfied. She pounded the button with her fist._

"_What's special about that smile, Heero?"_

_He waited before peering at her through the corner of his eye. "You know what."_

"_Say it."_

"_You only smile at me like that. Okay?" He disengaged the button, again._

_Her hand slammed back over it. This time she stepped forward, between him and the controls with her back to the button._

"_I haven't smiled at you like that in months, Heero Yuy. I don't see why it would matter. You never noticed, anyway."_

"_Is that what's going on? You're trying to get back at me?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what? You haven't smiled at me like that, since we walked by _that_ beach, six months, ago. Why?"_

"_You did notice?"_

"_Of course, woman. Do you really think I don't remember where I met you?"_

_She bit her lip and looked down, away from him._

"_You stopped, without a word and smiled at me. And then you just—stopped smiling."_

"_You wouldn't even _look_ at me!"_

"_Is that what you wanted? For me to look at you? Or did you want me to say something? What would I have said? What would I have done?" _

_She did not respond. _

"_Did you want me to take you in my arms and kiss you? Did you want me to profess my undying love and devotion?"_

_Relena sighed. "If there ever was a moment to do something like that, that was probably it."_

_He balled his hands up in a fist, rolling his neck in irritation. "Well, Princess. I'm sorry I missed my cue. When's my next one? Your wedding ceremony? 'If anyone should have any objections—'"_

"_Don't you _dare_, Heero Yuy."_

"_This is not a play, Relena. I don't have a script. I don't know when to do these fantastic romantic gestures you want. Or _how_ to do them. All I know is that I love you. I may not know how or when to show it, but I'll be damned before I ever see you look at another man like _that_, again."_

_Relena took in a small gasp at the confession, looking slowly and warily into his midnight eyes._

"_You—love me?"_

_Heero's features softened. How could she not know?_

"_Yes, Relena. I always have."_

_Her eyes warmed with gentle tears as he stepped closer to her, taking the small beauty up in his arms and pressing his lips on hers. "Be mine?"_

"_Always."_

:::

Relena broke from her reverie as she realized that she was not the only one with the beach on her mind that day. Heero was leading her right to it. As they came closer, she looked up at him. He had been studying her intently to see if she'd notice.

"Dinner on the beach?" She beamed at him.

"Something like that."

As she came closer, the beach came into view, giving her a better idea of what he had in mind. There were a few tables, set for a catered dinner. They were littered with candles, dancing in the sunset. The sea breeze was mixed with the scent of fresh orchids and lilies, which filled the scene like billowing clouds. But her hand clasped over her mouth when she saw the guests.

"Milliardo?" Her voice was a whisper of fragile crystal when she saw her brother. It had literally been years. _How did Heero ever get him to come home?_

She glanced up at her boyfriend, misty eyed, then rushed down the stairs to where she first met him, a decade before. Her brother embraced her when she reached him, turning and allowing her to greet his wife and newborn son.

Duo stepped up, from behind Milliardo, taking the princess by the hands. "We're glad you could make it. Jessica, here, was a little worried."

Relena smiled at her secretary. Of course tonight's dinner was important. Everyone was there.

"I can't believe Heero did this," she confessed. "He's never been one for overly romantic gestures." She glanced back at her soldier, who stood stoically a pace behind her.

After a moment of all of their closest friends studying the couple in silence, Duo addressed Heero. "You haven't told her, yet, have you?"

He shook his head no.

"Told me—?"

"Relena," Duo distracted her. "This is a beautiful dress. It's so—you. I love it."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the bait. "Heero got it, believe it or not. I was completely blown away."

Hilde chimed in. "Is it your favorite dress of all time?"

She paused, placing a thoughtful finger over her lips. "Yes," she nodded. "I think it is."

Relena noticed Duo's eyes drop behind her. A quick sweep of the crowd revealed that he was not the only one staring at Heero, instead of her. As she turned to look, her eyes dropped to find him below her, on one knee. In his hand he held a velvet white box. Relena took a deep breath, allowing him his monologue.

"Relena. Ten years ago, today, your brother _kindly_ sent me floating to this beach—" The prince and the other pilots sniggered at the reference. "—and this is where I met the most amazing woman who's ever graced our universe with her presence.

"In this last decade, you've given me peace. Hope. Friendship. Love. A future.

"And nothing would give me more pleasure than to return that all to you, now."

He opened the box to reveal a 1.5 karat classic diamond solitaire on a golden band. "Relena Lorraine Peacecraft Darlian, will you marry me?"

Relena's eyes were wide. Her heart was pounding. The first several times she tried to answer, nothing came out. She was muted by her emotions. Finally, her voice broke free with the tears. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" She collapsed into Heero's waiting arms, murmuring affirmation in his ear.

"I can't believe you asked my brother," she whispered as he put the ring on her finger, smiling. "And a birthday party?"

"Well," Duo answered on cue. "It's not really a _birthday party_, Relena. Besides, your birthday is tomorrow."

She looked at him, questioning, as Heero helped her to her feet.

"An—"

"No," Quatre answered. "Not an engagement party, either."

Wufei reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold band that perfectly matched Relena's new engagement ring. He held it up in front of her and Heero, without a word. Heero took the circlet in his hand and turned to his brand new fiancé.

"I've learned that I must remember this day every year, and in the name of simplicity—and maybe a slightly romantic gesture for your approval—I decided that we should be married on our anniversary."

Dorothy tapped Relena gently on the shoulder, tearing her eyes from Heero. She held up a plain, gold, masculine band. Relena gasped, slowly taking the ring and turning to her groom.

"Don't worry, Miss Relena," Jessica said softly. "I've cleared your schedule for the next month. You're free to be with your husband."

Relena's heart stopped as she heard Duo's voice. "We are gathered here, today, in the sight of God and these witnesses, to join these two in Holy Matrimony."


End file.
